


waste isolation

by cheinsaw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, tagged as M to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: The Grail calls a Ruler to the wasteland of Shinjuku, 1999. Jeanne Alter is just as bitter as usual.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a fic about jeanne being summoned to shinjuku!
> 
> there will be no spoilers for solomon/the final singularity of FGO, so even if you haven't finished the main grand order story feel free to read this without worrying about that. **there are major spoilers for the shinjuku singularity as of chapter 4.**
> 
> any time emiya is mentioned, that's emiya alter. i don't know why they just call him emiya in shinjuku when he is clearly not emiya but i've preserved it here for consistency's sake.
> 
> i'm gayh and jalter
> 
> [ EDIT: I NOW HAVE ART OF JEANNE'S OUTFIT!!!! please go give your support to the artist! https://twitter.com/sabu_bros/status/1214510476798779394?s=19 ]

Shinjuku has no give to it. Shinjuku pushes, and pulls, and takes what it wants. Shinjuku, unholy city of night, of terror and malice and crime. A fitting place for an Avenger to be summoned, where trash and blood in equal parts line the streets.

Jeanne Alter has a room on the third floor of an abandoned hotel, smashed-out windows and broken furniture, hers only by her own claim. It's not like she wouldn't kill anyone who tried to come in. It's not like she hasn't already.

There are other Servants here in Hell, of course. She never expected to be the only one. She's traded blows with the mercenary that guards the Barrel, and of course she's seen the wolf and its headless rider, and the Phantom who oversees his choir of Coloraturas. There's another Alter, too—the darkened King Arthur, an ice-pale girl living in the basement of a burger joint. None of them have been particularly friendly to Jeanne Alter, and she hasn't been particularly friendly back. Just how she likes it.

The Grail calls them forth for a reason, she knows. This has to be a Singularity. It has to be, and yet, the Alter feels no desire to repair it. Shithole that it is, for what it's worth, this Shinjuku is the closest thing to a home Jeanne Alter has ever had. If there were ever a place where a girl made of malice and vengeance and fire could feel safe, it is the broken Shinjuku ward of 1999.

It's raining in Shinjuku. The Alter sees no need for an umbrella; it's not like the weather bothers her. The city lights bounce off puddles in the street, thousands of tiny stars missing from Shinjuku's ever-black sky. The Alter's heels click firmly against the pavement like she owns the whole city—in a sense, she does. No one in their right mind will fuck with an Avenger, especially here.

She's by Kabukicho when she sees him. Or, rather, hears him: that goddamn gun is so loud. Shit, she hates running into this guy. Emiya. The Alter is strongly considering ducking into an alley before he notices her across the street and she becomes his next target—

And then. And then.

Gold. A long blonde braid that seems to glow under the drizzling rain and neon lights. A pure white flag bearing the fleur-de-lis that ripples with each of its holder's movements. A silver crown, glinting with as much water as reflected street light. A deep purple dress nearly blackened from the soaking rain. Despite everything, bright blue eyes that catch her own.

The Alter's heart leaps into her throat, then plummets into her stomach. Of all the Servants in the Throne that the Grail could have called here, it had to be  _ her. _

"Alter!" Jeanne says. Shit. Now Emiya knows she's here, too.

Emiya is too fast. One of his blades slices into Jeanne's cheek—shallow, but enough to make her recoil. The Alter watches from across the street, half-bathed in the red light of a theatre's sign, as Jeanne fights him off, parrying each of his blows with her flag. Jeanne's a capable fighter, has always been. But she's distracted now. Great. Great, that's exactly what the Alter wanted to do today: watch some shit-rate Servant kill a fucking saint.

The thought makes something sick bubble inside her. She hates it, she decides. If anyone is to kill Jeanne d'Arc again, it will not be here or now or this man.

The Alter shifts into her armor as she crosses the street, the familiar weight of her sword materializing in her hand. "Oi!" she yells, swinging her sword down against his arm. It doesn't quite make its target; Emiya jumps back at the last fraction of a second. If he were anyone else, the Alter might think it impressive how he can dodge her while still defending against Jeanne. But he is Emiya, and so the Alter lashes out once more. Her blade meets both of his, again and again, while Jeanne falls in sync at her side.

"I see you don't have anything better to do than interfere in others' fights," Emiya says.

"Yeah, well, I thought you had better things to do than attack everyone you see," the Alter spits back.

"A job's a job." One of his swords comes far too close for the Alter's liking, and she grabs his wrist. To her surprise, Jeanne moves swiftly and captures his other arm. It's not enough to stop Emiya, by any means, but it is enough to slow him down for the few seconds it takes him to struggle out of their grasp.

"Archer," Jeanne says, her voice ringing out sharply in the street. The Alter knows this well: it's her Ruler voice, the authoritative tone that compels anyone within range to listen to her. "Why did you attack me? What is this place?"

"Tch," he grunts, and moves back in a clear surrender. "I'm not fighting two of you."

"Oh, running away? Go fuck yourself," the Alter yells, and makes to chase after him. She would follow him all the way back to the Barrel if it weren't for Jeanne behind her.

"Alter," Jeanne says, with a fistful of the Alter's cape in her hand, pulling the Alter back. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Not here I don't," the Alter hisses. "I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but this place is—"

"I know," Jeanne says. "I just wanted to ask why you helped me."

The Alter opens her mouth, then closes it. In truth, she doesn't know. She hates Emiya, and has a score to settle with him, and seeing him turn his swords and gun on Jeanne had made her feel so—

The Alter chews on her lip. Hard enough to bleed, had she ever been human to begin with. "That guy—I just hate him," she says.

"Then, you weren't…"

"It's whatever," the Alter says. "I'm getting out of here before he comes back. You should too." The last part escapes her mouth unbidden, and as soon as she's said it she turns sharply on her heel. The Alter ignores Jeanne calling after her, ignores the idea of Jeanne standing there alone in the rain. This city's no good for someone like her; it will chew her up and spit her out without a second thought.

Jeanne Alter, unholy maiden, does not feel sympathy, on principle. She doesn't  _ care  _ about others, least of all the woman she was copied from. Jeanne Alter is fueled only by rage and death. Nothing more.

(Sleep does not come easily for her that night, regardless.)


	2. helheim

A week goes by, more or less. It's hard to tell when the sun never rises. The Alter doesn't see Emiya around during that time, which ordinarily would be a welcome change but now only makes her uneasy. The only sounds in the everlasting night are the usual: humans in pain, cars and motorcycles and the breaking of glass, and the lonesome, angry howl of a wolf.

She sees Jeanne again outside a convenience store, haloed in white fluorescent. She's clearly just finished shopping. The light catches on the angles of her face and the gold of her hair. She's traded her armor for more casual clothes: white button-down, black jacket, black skirt. Loath as the Alter is to admit it, she looks… cute.

She quickly pushes the thought from her mind. Cute isn't going to help anyone in Shinjuku, and it's certainly not something the Alter cares about. Especially on Jeanne.

"Hey," the Alter says. She'd like to believe she has the upper hand on Jeanne here, but she knows better. Quite frankly, it pisses her off.

"Oh, Alter!" Jeanne replies. She even has the audacity to smile.

"Why are you still here?"

Jeanne blinks, clearly taken aback. "What do you mean?"

The Alter could kill her. She really could. "I _mean_ you obviously don't belong here, _saint_. You haven't noticed? This city is—it's like a poison. Or did you come here to save us?" The hatred nearly boils inside her as she spits out the words, seething and hot and all-consuming.

Jeanne shifts the plastic convenience store bag between hands. "Of course not. I'm a Servant too, you know. The Grail summoned me here, just like it did for you. I'm not sure what 'us' you're talking about."

"That's great. I'm giving you good advice here, saint bitch. Go back to the Throne if you know what's good for you. I've seen what this place does to people like—"

"No Heroic Spirit asks to be summoned," Jeanne says. Calm, but firm. Enough to cut the Alter off, and more than enough to make her hate grow stronger. "That includes me, and you. But you should know more than anyone, I always try to make the best of what I have. Okay?"

It's amazing how she hasn't lost her temper, the Alter thinks. Even with the Alter provoking her like this. "Yeah, well, I'm not the same as you," the Alter mutters. 

"I know," Jeanne replies. She pauses a moment here. Perhaps it's something foolish, but for the half second of silence, the Alter thinks of the two of them bathed in the same light, and she can imagine that they're just a pair of ordinary foreigners in the city. "Actually, Alter, I was hoping I'd see you again. Are you free?"

"As if."

"That's what I thought." Jeanne is back to her serene, kind smile; this one, the Alter especially hates. "What if I make it worth your while? I've been observing this place for quite some time now. Maybe we can share information."

"Hah! I bet you can't tell me anything I don't already know."

"You won't know unless you try." Jeanne extends her hand toward her Alter as if she's offering a blessing. "Would you come on a walk with me? Just for a few minutes?"

The Alter grits her teeth. "Fine," she says, but she won't take Jeanne's hand.

"Oh, I'm glad!" Jeanne sets off to the south, the opposite of where the Alter had come from. The Alter follows, keeping pace at Jeanne's side. "There are so many lights," she remarks. "I never could have dreamed of a place like this when I was alive."

"It's not that impressive."

"It is to me."

"Just tell me what you know so we can get this over with."

"Ah, if that's what you want." Jeanne reaches up and tucks a bit of loose hair behind her ear. "First of all, this place shouldn't exist, right? Do you remember Orleans, Alter?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"This must be the same," Jeanne continues, ignoring the Alter's comment. "A Singularity. Though I haven't been able to sense any Mages here… We may be on our own this time around. Well, us and a few other Servants. I feel, um, two Archers, you and me, an Assassin, a Berserker… Ah, and the Saber! I met her a few days ago."

"Oh, the ice bitch queen? Huh, you're better off not talking to her."

"You know her?"

"Artoria Alter? Yeah, I know her."

"Alter!" Jeanne says. "Why would you reveal someone else's True Name like that?"

The Alter laughs, something short and forceful. "This isn't a Grail war, is it? It's not like she's trying to hide it. Besides, she's obviously not the one causing all the fucked-up things here."

"I guess so…" Jeanne trails off. "She said she wasn't my ally."

"Yeah, the ice bitch queen only cares about herself and her dog."

"Mmm." Jeanne pauses a moment, leading her Alter to turn a corner. "Well, regardless, I'm still a Ruler. I am here to protect the Grail. You understand, don't you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Jeanne smiles (and the Alter was _not_ looking at her, and she definitely didn't see the way Jeanne's eyes looked just now—). "I have a fairly good idea of where all the other Servants in this place are at any given time."

"Oh yeah? Where's the Rider, then? Didn't hear you mention it." The Alter's chest swells with something a little like pride, having one up on Jeanne this time. Surely she can't survive in Shinjuku without knowing about the wolf.

"What Rider? You mean—oh, the Avenger?"

"What _Avenger_?"

"The wolf. I take it you've seen him around, if you know about him. He's an Avenger."

"That's—" The Alter finds herself speechless, dumbstruck for a moment. "Really. Fuckin' shit…"

"Yes, really. I would have no reason to lie about it." Jeanne stops walking suddenly, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Alter, would you like to partner up with me?"

"Hell no."

"That's what I thought." Jeanne starts again. "But, please think of it this way. We already know each other. I know you might not like me very much, but… Maybe we could help each other."

The Alter has a hundred curses and insults ready on her tongue, a thousand different ways to say _no_. But before she can spit out any of them, Jeanne continues: "Also, I would rather not use them, but I do have Command Spells. Ah, not on you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that. I just meant, you know…"

"It's fine," the Alter mutters. Truth be told, that part of the offer is tempting. Command Spells would be more than enough to take Emiya and the wolf down. Jeanne might be annoying, but she's useful, and at least she is an annoyance that the Alter is accustomed to. "Okay. Whatever."

"Okay, like we can try it?" Jeanne sounds hopeful, and the Alter feels hatred flare up inside her. She wants to crush that hope so badly. It's then that she realizes they've come to one of the smashed-up gates to Shinjuku Gyoen. The dark shapes of trees loom over them from inside. Shit, Jeanne really led her this far without her noticing?

"Don't get the wrong idea, saint bitch," the Alter says after another moment of consideration. "This place is everyone for themselves, you know? I could betray you at anytime."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take," Jeanne says plainly.

"Hah… you really are a fucking moron, aren't you. So, what? If you want to do this, you're gonna regret it."

Jeanne smiles—she is so pure and tender, even in a place like this. The Alter is certain, once again, that Shinjuku will kill Jeanne one way or another. "Oh, Alter… I'm sure I won't."


	3. the helical soul

The walk east back to the hotel from Shinjuku Gyoen seems painstakingly long. The gardens aren't an area the Alter visits much if she can help it; worse things lurk behind those gates than out in the streets. Jeanne makes idle chatter, little comments on the things they pass. The Alter doesn't answer, and eventually Jeanne grows quiet.

"Alter," she says, once they've passed the subway station. "Might I ask where we're going?"

"What, having second thoughts now? Afraid I'm gonna cut you?"

"No, it's not like that. I'd just like to know. Have you been staying somewhere? I would expect that if you have, that's where you would take me. Right?"

"Bingo, saint bitch," the Alter mutters. "It's just a hotel. By the Barrel."

"The what?"

"The big tower. That's the Barrel." 

"Oh," Jeanne says. "And you've been staying there to observe it?"

The Alter, again, doesn't answer. Observing the Barrel is part of it, yes, but the main draw of the hotel had been its convenience. It was empty, save for a few squatters and small animals roaming the first floor. Nothing a Servant would need to be afraid of.

The front doors of the hotel have long been boarded up, but the Alter knows the way in—a back delivery door, in a weed-choked, litter-filled alley. Jeanne doesn't say anything as she steps lightly over the trash and follows her Alter into the building. It's dark, but the Alter knows the way up to the guest rooms by heart, and Jeanne takes her lead.

"You're not staying in the same room as me," the Alter says, breaking the silence once they come to the third floor.

"Really? I think it would be for the best if we stay together. Just in case something happens."

"Whatever," the Alter mutters. Jeanne's right, but the Alter would never say that. Of course, if anything _were_ to happen, the Alter would be just fine on her own. She pushes her room's door open, kicks off her boots, and throws herself facedown on the unmade bed.

Jeanne shifts; the Alter can hear her, the soft rustle of fabric, of her shoes on the thin carpeting. She settles into the room's single chair, the half-rotting wood creaking under her weight. "I have some more things I'd like to ask, if you don't mind." She pauses, waiting for an answer. When the Alter doesn't give one, she continues, "Have you seen the Berserker here, Alter?"

"I try not to. Little freak," the Alter mutters.

"I was just wondering if you knew about those… um… what are they, exactly? Dolls, that he has?"

"I try not to," the Alter repeats, more forcefully.

"I understand," Jeanne says. "I was hoping you knew anything, but…" She trails off, then starts again. "I was able to beat him in a fight a few days ago, but he just ran off afterwards."

"Huh… no shit," the Alter mumbles. (She's not impressed.) "Wait. Hold on, saint bitch. Hold on. How many Servants did you say were here?"

"Oh, well, um… There's the two of us… The other Avenger. The Berserker. Two Archers—"

That's it. "Who's the other Archer?" the Alter says, suddenly much more alert. "I know Emiya, who's the other one?"

"I don't know," Jeanne says quietly. "Whoever it is, I've never seen them."

"Shit!" The Alter rolls over, sitting up on the bed, though she doesn't turn to face Jeanne. "Bet whoever it is is working with Emiya, though, huh?"

"One more thing, Alter," Jeanne says. "The Saber—"

"We _know_ about the Saber—"

"—and I have a feeling that there is an Assassin somewhere as well. It's just a feeling," she hurriedly adds, "but if there is, they most likely have very heavy Presence Concealment."

The Alter groans and swears loudly. If Jeanne's bothered by this, she doesn't show it. She's just sitting there, legs crossed, her form mostly obscured by the darkness of the room if not for where the city lights fall on her—

The Alter looks away. "Whatever," she grunts, and wraps herself in one of the blankets beside her, lying down and spreading herself across the bed. "I need to recover my fucking mana. Don't bother me or I really will cut you. And find your own room, saint bitch!"

"Ah! Um, alright, then. Goodnight, Alter," Jeanne says. The Alter pretends not to hear, and wills herself into unconsciousness.

When the Alter wakes, Jeanne is there again, already awake and sitting by the window. The Alter doubts she left in the first place. It could have been minutes, or hours; time doesn't pass quite right in Shinjuku. Jeanne looks peaceful, the very image of a saint. 

"Thought I told you to get out of here," the Alter says, sitting up and pulling her jacket back on.

Jeanne just turns to her and smiles. "I still think it would be most conducive to our mission if we stick together. Are you ready to head out, Alter?"

"Head out? For what?" The Alter can't stop the biting edge that creeps into her voice.

"You want to know why this place exists, don't you?"

"Not really!" 

"Ah, my mistake. You see this place as something like a home, don't you…" Jeanne crosses and uncrosses her legs. "Well, how about this? We could go out and see the city together. I'm sure you at least have things you like to do here."

"Yeah, beating the shit out of Emiya and the ice bitch queen." 

"That's really all you do?" Jeanne leans forward a little. As if she's interested. (As if.) "Then, would you mind if I lead the way for a little bit? I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

"You said that yesterday."

"I did, and I take it you haven't forgotten what I was able to tell you about the Avenger. If that isn't worthwhile, then I am not sure what is."

The Alter is starting to get infuriated at how Jeanne is making sense. "Ugh—whatever," she says. "If it'll shut you up."

They've barely left the alley when the Alter spots the other Alter of Shinjuku: Saber, standing on the opposite street corner in her flowing black dress. She looks as though she's waiting for something.

"Alter, look!" Jeanne says, half-hushed.

"Yeah, I see her." As the Alter speaks, she finally catches Saber's eye. Ignoring the traffic in the street, she strides out towards where Saber stands. "Oh, look, it's the ice bitch queen. Strange to see you in some clothes that cover your fucking ass."

Saber nods at her, cold fury in her eyes. "You're one to talk. I don't suppose you could get your chest any further out if you tried."

The Alter makes a noise of hatred in her throat, and shifts into her armor. "If you wanna go, then bring it, bitch."

"Alter, that's not necessary," Jeanne reminds her, back at her side. "There are civilians…"

"Wouldn't be the worst thing they've seen," the Alter mutters, but she keeps her sword sheathed anyway. "What do you want? Don't usually see you around here. Did you finally get sick of eating all that crap?"

"I came to talk to you," Saber says. "About the wolf. No, we are still not allies," and here she raises her voice over the Alter's protests, "but the wolf is still a common enemy."

"Yeah? Awfully helpful of you, isn't that? How do I know you're not gonna try and make me its next victim, huh?"

Saber just stares at the Alter, two sets of hollowed golden eyes meeting. "That's for you to decide," she says. "I believe I know where it lives. Of course, that's if you're willing to believe me."

"Really?" Jeanne says. "That's great! I've been wondering where something so big could be hiding in a place like this."

"Saint bitch," the Alter says, warningly. Then—she pauses a moment. It's unusual to see Saber in this part of town with no motorcycle in sight. A suspicious lack of stray white hairs on her black dress. And not once has she called the Alter a mad dog. "Get back," she says, her voice dropping as low as it can go.

Jeanne looks back at her Alter. "Hmm? I was just—"

"Get the fuck back!" the Alter shouts, at the same time as Saber throws a punch straight to Jeanne's gut. "That's not—"

"Too late!" Saber's voice says, with none of its usual cool intonation. She sounds almost cheerful, mocking. "Man, I really thought I had her down! What was I missing? Was it the motorcycle? Gimme some constructive criticism here!" As she speaks, she moves forward in a flash and hoists Jeanne's body up onto her shoulders—the upper half of her dress has melted into tatters, leaving a flat chest and bare tattooed skin. "Well, not like I need it." Saber winks, and she's no longer Saber, but a long-haired Chinese man.

"Put me down, please!" Jeanne yells, kicking her feet.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now! I gotta get you back in one piece!"

"Like fuck you are," the Alter yells, and swings her sword. This must be the Assassin. "Let her go, _now,_ or I'll—!"

"You'll what?" Assassin says, leaping back. "Gonna try and kill me?"

"Alter!" Jeanne shouts. As she struggles to transform into her Servant armor, one of her feet collides sharply with Assassin's chest. It knocks the wind out of him, which is all the Alter needs: she conjures up a fire in her hand, and sets him aflame. Not strong enough to kill, but enough to singe, and enough to distract.

Jeanne hits the pavement with the bright sound of metal colliding on asphalt, and rolls back onto her feet and to the Alter's side. "Assassin," Jeanne says, as her flag materializes in her hand. "I am not sure what business you would have with someone like me. But know this: even here, my God is with me. My God protects me! _Luminosite Eternelle_!"

"Aw, man, what the shit!" Assassin howls. The Alter barely hears him over the sheer purity of Jeanne's Noble Phantasm and its bright white light. It's a warmth that settles even around the Alter; safety, protection, calm. As if she could do anything right now… anything at all—

Something grabs her hand. "Run," Jeanne's saying, squeezing the Alter's hand. "Alter, we have to run! Don't look at the light, it'll blind you!"

"Yeah, no fucking kidding," the Alter says, biting her tongue. She stumbles for half a step, then sets off, running into the night with Jeanne.


	4. sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it sure has been 3 months lol
> 
> i had a fun time going around shinjuku on google street view! the hotel is the shinjuku prince and there sure is some shady stuff in the same neighborhood!
> 
> also shinjuku plot spoilers in here.

Somewhere near Yoyogi Park, where Shinjuku would become Shibuya were this the ordinary Tokyo, Jeanne d'Arc and her Alter sit in a booth in a fast food restaurant. The Alter hates places like this: greasy, shitty, cheap food, with flickering lights overhead and a quiet unease about the premises.

"It's so juicy," Jeanne says after two bites of her burger. "Alter, have you ever had—?"

"Hate it," the Alter says, picking at a single french fry. "This is more the ice bitch queen's thing."

Jeanne falls quiet for a moment, staring down at the tray in front of her. "I should apologize for my mistake earlier, about her. If you hadn't been there…"

_ Yeah, you should,  _ the Alter wants to say. Instead, what comes out is "It's not like you knew."

"I should have. I let my guard down, and I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. Guh… of course they've got a shapeshifter!" The Alter bangs her fist on the table, making their trays and drinks rattle.

"Do you think that person was allied with the Archer? The one who I was fighting back then?"

"Gotta be. Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you did to get all these freaks on your ass?"

Jeanne takes another bite of her burger, and chews thoroughly before answering. "No. If anything, my only guess would be… ah, never mind."

"Oh? Let's hear it, saint bitch."

"There must be a Holy Grail somewhere, right? As a Ruler, it is my duty to protect that Grail." Jeanne closes her eyes a moment. "That's all. I think that whoever has it made the city like this, and they would not want it taken away."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all. Though after what happened just now, perhaps we should change our objective and focus on recovering the Grail, before this Singularity becomes worse."

"Tch. Gotta find a new place to stay before you start on anything like that." (The Alter pointedly does not mention that if the Grail is anywhere, it has to be in the Barrel. She'll keep some things to herself, at least.)

"Hmm? Why's that?" Jeanne has finished her burger, now, and is sitting with her hands folded on the table.

"That bastard saw us leave the hotel. Can't take any chances." The Alter sighs, slumping over. "Bet that was the Assassin."

"I see…" Jeanne murmurs. "I could find us a place, if you'd like."

_ Us.  _ Sure. "Whatever you want, saint bitch," the Alter says dismissively. Her mind is churning, going a mile a minute—the Barrel, the Assassin, Emiya, Saber. "You're good on mana for now." (Jeanne nods.) "Yeah, me too. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Emiya Alter sits on the roof of the Barrel, staring blankly out at the city of Shinjuku. Awful place, really. Not the best to be summoned into. But a job's a job, and Emiya isn't one to turn down paid work.

"Heard you got your ass kicked," he says, without turning around.

Yan Qing materializes in a faint cloud of smoke behind him. "Aww, don't make it sound like that," he says. The Assassin sits along the ledge of the roof, though he keeps his distance from Emiya. Smart move. "But, I guess I kinda did. You know that Ruler has an actual Noble Phantasm?"

"I do. Just don't look at the light."

"Hah," Yan Qing breathes. "So, what? You seen the boss around?"

"No," Emiya replies, because he doesn't care enough to elaborate. The Archer of Shinjuku hasn't been back to the Barrel in a day and a half. But it's not like it's Emiya's job to watch over the old man, or to care about what he's doing.

"You think he went out to search for Ruler-chan on his own?"

"Dunno." Though it would make Emiya's job a lot easier if he did. Emiya still hasn't asked why the boss wants the Ruler girl, and he doesn't plan on it. None of his business.

* * *

Jeanne manages to talk her way into an actual hotel room, near the south train station. Hot water, working electricity. Even room service. The Alter is begrudgingly impressed, though she won't ask what the hell Jeanne  _ did  _ to get the staff to just hand them a free room.

"Oh, look, Alter, you can still see it from here," Jeanne muses, staring out the window as they're settling in. "The Barrel."

"Yeah." They're further from it than they were in the abandoned hotel, but it's still hard to miss.

"Doesn't it seem like it's getting taller?"

"It is."

"Ahh, I see…" Jeanne turns away from the window. "Alter, now that we have this place, would you like to go out?"

The Alter groans. "We just got here and you already wanna book it? Why? And it better be good," she adds.

"It will be," Jeanne promises with a smile.

Twenty minutes later they're out of the subway and on the street in Kabukicho. It's much more well-lit here than it was by the Alter's old hotel; it seems this area still manages to have some liveliness despite everything.

"I was hoping we could find the Berserker," Jeanne explains. "Though I don't see any of those dolls around… It's strange, every other time I have visited this area they've been…"

"Crawling all over the place like rats."

"Well, yes." Jeanne turns to give her Alter a little half-smile. "I was thinking that we, together, would be much more than capable of achieving victory over the Berserker, and not allowing him to retreat afterwards. Then, perhaps… he can give us some of the answers we have been looking for."

"What answers are those, pray tell," the Alter mutters.

"What purpose this place serves." Jeanne's suddenly much more serious. "The function of the Barrel, and the identity of the second Archer. Even a Berserker might know something, if you give him a chance and listen."

"You think we have a chance of understanding that guy even if we can make him talk?"

"I do."

"Too optimistic, saint bitch."

Jeanne opens her mouth to answer, but gets distracted almost immediately. The Alter has to follow her eyes: some guy getting mugged, just inside an alleyway. Not exactly the type of thing the Alter cares about; she doesn't even notice it anymore, it's so commonplace in Shinjuku.

"Excuse me," Jeanne calls out, hurrying over.

"Leave it!" the Alter hisses, but it's too late. The attacker looks up at Jeanne, equal parts rage and confusion on his face. Fighting some human in the streets is  _ not  _ what the Alter wants, and God knows she's not about to clean up Jeanne's messes.

"Stop that," Jeanne says firmly. "It's not right. You can do much better than this, okay?"

The Alter's jaw drops. There's no way Jeanne is fucking serious here, and yet the man turns tail and runs. "Are you alright?" the Alter can hear Jeanne asking, and yet she still can't believe her eyes.

"What the  _ fuck  _ was that?" the Alter hisses, once Jeanne comes back to her side.

Jeanne cocks her head slightly. "That person was in trouble, so I went to help."

"But—Why? What's the point?"

"I just can't ignore injustice when I see it," Jeanne says simply. "Even the small things matter too, don't you think?"

"That bastard's gonna just go over to the next street and hit somebody else."

"Maybe so. But… I know I can't save everyone, Alter. But it still matters to me that I do what I can, especially in a place like this."

"…I'm never gonna understand you, saint bitch."

"That's alright with me, Alter."

The Alter hates the feeling that stirs in her belly. Jeanne is too nice for her own good, too caring when it doesn't matter. There are a thousand things she could say: barbs and insults, demanding a better explanation, a simple  _ I hate you.  _ None of them feel right.

"Come on, let's just go," she says instead, and takes off into the heart of Kabukicho.


End file.
